Inolvidable
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: ¿Sabías que la memoria olfativa es la única que no se deshace? Los rostros de aquellos a los que más amamos se desvanecen con el tiempo, las voces se borran; pero los olores nunca se olvidan. Se extrañan, pero con decirlo no es suficiente. Videl siente a Gohan lejos después de la muerte del padre del segundo. Gohan olvida lo más importante de su acuerdo de amor.


**Disclaimer: **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo me presto de sus personajes y su universo.

* * *

Este relato fue escrito para participar en el concurso: Lemon 2019 de la página de Facebook «Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español»

* * *

**¿Sabías que la memoria olfativa es la única que no se deshace? Los rostros de aquellos a los que más amamos se desvanecen con el tiempo, las voces se borran; pero los olores nunca se olvidan.**

* * *

Se extrañan, pero con decirlo no es suficiente.

Videl siente a Gohan lejos después de la muerte del padre del segundo.

Gohan olvida lo más importante de su acuerdo de amor.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Elemento: Perfume**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Música utilizada de inspiración:**

**Extreme - More Than Words.**

**Teh police - Every Breath You Take **

**Endless tears - Love is a Beautiful Pain **

**Norah Jones Greatest Hits Full Album**

* * *

**Inolvidable**

* * *

**…**

_« __—¿No te molesta si me quito…tú sabes? — Videl dijo con una señal que no lo hacía, Gohan esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta y se quitó la pieza de arriba de su traje de entrenamiento. Su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente perlado de sudor. Videl no evitó sonrojarse ligeramente. A pesar de ser marido y mujer, y haber compartido más que momentos íntimos juntos, aún las mejillas de ambos no se habían acostumbrado a momentos como ese._

—_¿En serio no te aburres viéndome entrenar? —inquirió Gohan, pensativo —. ¿Y si te ayudo a entrenar a ti? —volvió a preguntar por segunda vez en ese día. Videl frunció el ceño._

—_No —respondió—. Estoy preocupada de que dejes el entrenamiento, Gohan. Luego puede venir algún villano y yo…tú sabes, debemos estar preparados._

_Gohan quiso reír. A pesar de que llevaban poco tiempo de casados, él no comprendía del todo a Videl. Ella era como un cofre lleno de sorpresas, y el juego de descubrir qué había en él era un reto muy interesante. Él no estaba seguro si podía traducir lo que decía su esposa a "En realidad estoy preocupada por ti". _

—_Bueno, descansaste muchísimo. Es hora de levantarse — comentó Videl, apremiante, haciendo salir a Gohan de sus cavilaciones. _

—_Está bien, está bien. —Gohan se elevó, alejándose un poco de ella y comenzó a pelear con un adversario invisible._

_Los movimientos de Gohan eran una combinación deliciosa de los de su maestro y de su padre; aquello fascinaba a Videl, que miraba atentamente a su pareja entrenar. A pesar de que eran rápidos los movimientos para Videl, ella se esforzaba por captarlos._

_El viento acariciaba su rostro y movía sus cabellos, y a la vez también intentaba alejar de ella el chaleco de entrenamiento que había dejado Gohan a su cuidado. Videl se acercó la prenda y la olió por curiosidad; la mezcla de Gohan, tierra mojada y césped recién cortado le recordaba a un perfume exquisito que no podía ser comprado en ninguna tienda del mundo ni del universo._

_El aroma de Gohan era embriagante y despertaba en ella algo nuevo_».

* * *

**…**

* * *

El sonido sordo de las cadenas y el roce de ellas, escandaloso y oxidado, hacía eco en su cabeza. El fantasma de Pan, infante, se sentó en aquel calumnio como hace años. Videl miraba a través de la ventana, impávida, como si no importara lo que pasara en frente de ella para reaccionar. Estaba frustrada. ¿Por qué no podía pensar en las palabras que habían salido como cuchillos de su esposo? Simplemente no las podía recordar. Y era frustrante. Era doloroso tan solo intentar recordarlas.

Mamá

_«¿Por qué?»_

Mamá

_«Nada»_

—Mamá. —Sintió la mano cálida de Pan sobre su hombro, aquello la hizo reaccionar de pronto. Giró lentamente para observarla, como si se tratara de un fantasma. Pan dejó el hombro de su madre y entre vacilante le comentó—: Apagué la cocina. Creo que la comida se quemó un poco…

Videl asintió en respuesta. Bajó la mirada, y como si quisiera huir de darle una explicación a su hija, pero con tranquilidad, caminó hacia la cocina.

—No tienes permiso hoy para salir, ¿entendiste? —comentó antes de dejarla sola en la habitación. Escuchó un pequeño suspiro de indignación de la menor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para escuchar que Pan se había ido. No tenía fuerzas de ir tras ella y regañarla por desobedecer. No. En realidad no sentía que tenía derecho de hacerlo.

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto aquel año, y con el año había cambiado ella. No tenía toda la culpa. Gohan, Pan, principalmente ellos habían iniciado el cambio para que las pocas esperanzas de luz se apagaran.

Pensó muchas en veces en hablarlo. En sentarse con ellos dos, su familia, y decir unas cuantas palabras de consuelo sincero. Pensó muchas veces hacerlo, pero antes de intentarlo ella estaba totalmente contaminada. Y contaminada intentó, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, ayudar y recibió la más duras palabras de aquel que amaba en el mundo. Pero tratar de recordar las palabras exactas era doloroso. De pronto como si la herida ardiera, escuchó el recuerdo de la voz de Gohan: «No lo vas a comprender, Videl…Nunca».

La tranquilidad en la voz de Gohan, las palabras, la subestimación: todo había hecho que ella sintiera (nuevamente) un sentir de hace mucho. De pronto, Gohan estaba lejos de ella. Muy lejos. Recordó aquel tiempo donde era solo amiga de su ahora esposo y todo en él era un completo misterio. Descubrir lo que conllevaba a Gohan había sido un hermoso trabajo de años, y todo gracias a que él se lo había permitido. Pero ahora, él le cerraba de nuevo sus puertas. Ella lo sentía así.

* * *

**…**

* * *

_«__—Vegeta me lo dijo. Al principio no le creí, pero él no es de esas personas que bromea con algo así. Yo quise creer con todas mis fuerzas que era una equivocación. La noticia me tomó por sorpresa. _

—_Pero si lo vimos. Estoy seguro que lo vimos todos —la voz trémula de Goten se sintió como si apretara el corazón de los presentes—. No sé. —Goten tomó su cabeza en desesperación. Incrédulo— No sé qué le diré a mamá. Sinceramente no sé si ahora puedo soportar este dolor._

—_Quisiera hablar con Vegeta —decidió Krilin. De sus ojos aguados, una lágrima salió sin disimulo —. Necesito preguntarle…_

—_Yo sé que todos quisieran hablar con él, pero aunque esto es algo personal, les puedo asegurar que Vegeta se siente mal con todo esto. Él no es muy expresivo, pero como su esposa lo noto en su día a día. No es el mismo de siempre. Hablar de la muerte de su rival (amigo) y saber que nunca volverá…— Bulma se calló de pronto y no aguantó no llorar. Agregó entre gimoteos y la voz baja—: Sinceramente yo no puedo aguantarlo ahora. Decirles todo esto. Goku… es mi amigo. Siempre me consideré como una hermana para él…_

_Videl tomó la mano de Gohan, cercana a ella, fuerte; Gohan le correspondió. Mirar a Gohan era mucho dolor para su corazón. Pero las palabras seguían atoradas en su garganta, sus ojos le picaban y quería llorar como Bulma, como Goten, como Krilin, pero no podía; ella no se lo permitía. Sentía que no tenía derecho. _

_Primero el maestro, luego el padre. Videl quería salir de aquel lugar y llevarse a Gohan a un especio diferente y permitirle llorar. _

"_¿Por qué no sacas tu dolor? No estás bien", pensó en sus adentros._

_Gohan se levantó de su asiento y con ello abandonó la mano de Videl._

—_Con permiso, hoy tenía una reunión en la empresa y es de suma importancia. _

_Sin más se retiró. Todos quedaron congelados por un rato, luego muchos ojos se posaron en Videl. _

_Ella._

—_Tienes que ser fuerte —le apoyó su padre, colocando una mano alrededor de ella. Videl miró a su padre y lloraba. Como si hubiera sido contagiada, no pudo evitar retener más las lágrimas. La muerte de Goku le producía demasiada tristeza, demasiado dolor. Y pensó en Gohan y Pan. El dolor se multiplicó por mil—. Tienes que apoyar a Gohan y mi nieta._

_Y pese a que su suegro había sido el mejor de todos, el más único del universo y le tenía cariño; no era la verdadera razón de porqué lloraba casi con desesperación en los brazos de su padre. En esos momentos deseaba con fuerzas haber estado en la vida de Gohan desde un principio__. Decir lo que sentía no venía al caso en esos momentos, ni siquiera a su padre. _

_Masculló, y solo su padre la escuchó por el abrazo: Papá, no pude detener a Gohan. Nunca lo he visto así y no sé qué hacer. _

_Mr. Satán abrazó más fuerte a su hija»._

* * *

**…**

* * *

Ver el reloj solo la angustiaba más. Parecía que el segundero se movía lento. Decidió apagar las luces, no tenía caso seguir expectante de la hora; después de todo, Gohan nunca le había fallado. Pero era imposible imaginar la conversación que tendría esa noche. No tenía ganas de discutir. Pero no quería sentirse tan lejos, no podía soportarlo más.

Gohan llegó como todos esos días: casi a media noche, silencioso. Se acostó al lado de su esposa, y como si creyera que ella estaba dormida colocó un beso en su mejilla cercana a él. Para la sorpresa del híbrido, Videl se movió y, en la oscuridad, abrió sus ojos. La luz de luna, que por las cortinas atravesó, iluminó la faz de ella (como una revelación para Gohan). Sorprendido más por lo que veía, Gohan se incorporó y su compañera le siguió.

—¿Por qué estás-

Videl limpió de inmediato la lágrima solitaria de la mejilla que Gohan había besado segundos antes.

—Gohan.

No «amor». Porque llamarlo por «amor» indicaría que todo estaba en orden. Decirle por su nombre le recordó cuando preguntaba en el pasado por cada cosa que le producía curiosidad del mundo de esferas del dragón, villanos y trucos. Del mundo de Gohan, del mundo de tanta magia, que ella se estaba perdiendo por años y se seguiría perdiendo si no hubiera conocido a Gohan.

— Gohan —repitió con voz tranquila— en realidad puedes hablar conmigo. —Gohan la miró atento, algo sorprendido. Videl entendió que podía retomar la palabra. —Han pasado más de seis meses que no tocamos el tema; ayer lo hice, pero parece que no me consideras parte de tu vida.

—¿Qué dices, Videl? No lo comprendo —la interrumpió—. Yo creo que estás cansada. Yo también lo estoy —agregó con amabilidad.

_Qué falsedad. _

—No es cierto —repuso ella, con fuerza—. Por favor, Gohan. No me apartes de tu vida. La que no lo comprende soy yo, estás muy raro. ¿Crees que estoy loca? Entonces dilo, di que ando loca y son ilusiones mías. Me duele que me trates mal ignorando que puedo ayudarte, pero más me duele que te trates mal a ti mismo. Estás atado a la rutina; retomaste el entrenamiento, pero no lo haces por pasión, lo haces para mantener ocupada tu mente y no permitirte pensar en tu padre. Sí. Todo esto comenzó desde que entraste en cuenta de ello.

»Pan te necesita, Gohan. Nos necesita a ambos. Es verdad que no puedo hacer esto sola. Por esa razón tenemos esta familia. Desde el momento en que decidimos unir nuestras vidas también decidimos entrar a un acuerdo de confianza y amor incondicional. ¿O es que solo yo pienso en ello?

Es verdad que a pesar del tiempo que estoy contigo no sé todo de ti. Ambos hemos vivimos diferentes realidades. Ambos creímos en diferentes cosas. Por mucho tiempo estaba en un error y culpé a mi padre por ocultarme la verdad. Pero decidí abrirme hacia ti para saberlo todo de ti y tu mundo. Conocí a tu hermano, tu madre, tu padre, tus amigos…Poco a poco me encontré pintada de todo, y me sentí feliz. Yo, Videl Satán, era la esposa de un saiyajin, una raza de otro planeta. ¿Cómo podría imaginarlo? E hice lo mejor que pude. Me sentí parte de ti.

Gohan hundió su vista en las manos de Videl, que estaban en las de él. En silencio. Videl, con los ojos cristalizados, esperó que hablara.

—Es difícil entenderme ahora. Yo mismo no sé qué hacer —soltó una risa triste y prosiguió con voz tranquila—: Cuando mi padre falleció en la pelea con Cell sufrí demasiado, pero tuve que guardar todo ese dolor en algún sitio para ayudar a mi madre. Ella no lo soportó. Ahora siento que debería hacer lo mismo con Pan. Hablé con ella y se sintió motivada por un momento, pero las cosas no funcionaron como con mamá. La sonrisa en Pan fue momentánea y no supe qué más hacer.

—Me tienes a mí —dijo Videl, tomando con calidez las manos de Gohan—. Y no digas que no lo entenderé. No te lo permitiré. ¿Oíste?

_No permitiré que cargues el dolor tú solo. Jamás._

—Perdóname… por haberte dicho eso —mencionó Gohan con voz tímida, casi inaudible.

Videl soltó las manos de su amado recelosa.

—No lo creo. Estoy muy molesta —mencionó remarcando el «muy».

—¿En serio? —inquirió Gohan, triste.

—Buenas noches —contestó Videl. Pero una sonrisa divertida adornó a escondidas sus labios. Quería cobrarse, así que no cedería.

—Estoy muy triste y me gustaría para animarme un beso antes de dormir. Pero mi esposa que decía que podía confiar en ella no quiere dármelo —mencionó divertido y se acostó.

Videl captó el juego y quiso golpearlo, pero inspiró y exhaló exageradamente. Gohan estaba despierto, aún pensativo, esperando que el sueño llegara.

De pronto, Videl se levantó un poco para colocar un beso en los labios de Gohan. Gohan la atrajo para profundizar el beso, haciendo que Videl se sorprendiera y a la vez el sueño se esfumara.

—Duerme y no te aproveches —le regañó ella al separarse, dispuesta a acostarse de nuevo pese a que ya no tenía sueño. Pero Gohan lo evitó al no soltarla.

—No puedo —musitó él, casi dolido. La luz de luna no era suficiente para hacer visible lo sonrojada que estaba Videl y también Gohan.

Gohan volvió a besarla. Primero en los labios y bajó como dejando pétalos por el mentón y cuello de Videl hasta llegar a la altura de la clavícula para continuar con los besos.

—Go...

* * *

**…**

* * *

_«Suspiró._

"_Realmente hueles tan bien, Gohan", pensó. _

"_Podría olvidarme hasta de tu rostro, incluso de tu voz, pero de esta fragancia…nunca. Estoy segura"._

—_Videl, me haces cosquillas — se quejó riendo— Parece que no dormiste —señaló preocupado._

_Videl no ocultó el rojo afelfa de sus mejilas. (Si supieras, pero mejor no). Aún sonrojada negó:_

—_Claro que lo hice. Solo me desperté antes»._

* * *

**…**

* * *

_¿Por qué tú a mí? Se supone que yo debería-_

* * *

**…**

* * *

_«"Vainilla", leyó Gohan en la receta._

"_Solo tres gotas", leyó Videl_

—_¿Y para qué la Vainilla? _

_Videl colocó las tres gotas. _

—_Es para darle una fragancia muy exquisita_._.. _

—_Iakh —se quejó Gohan al haberla probado—. ¿Segura?_

_Videl se divirtió con la ingenuidad de su esposo. Removió. _

—_El aroma es inolvidable. Lo verás cuando pruebes esto acabado_».

* * *

**…**

* * *

—Hueles bien, Videl…como a vainilla. Su corazón de detuvo.

Las palabras penetraron sus oídos y llegaron al fondo de ella. Los escalofríos seguían por todo su cuerpo. Sentía que moría cada vez más. Los dedos de Gohan no la dejaban descansar ni un rato de la excitación que crecía cada vez más. Aquellos dedos acariciaban su piel; la sensación cálida y suave se extendía a todo su cuerpo en cada roce, mareándola.

Gohan enloquecía con la miel de Videl que recorría en su piel, y él la esparcía por los muslos de ella al besarlos.

Gohan se detuvo para agonía de ella.

—¿Lo sientes? —murmuró, agitado.

Videl, con los ojos cerrados, pero Gohan aún encima de ella, entendió a qué se refería: Gohan se había prohibido de ella tanto tiempo y la necesitaba. Y ella también sentía lo mismo. Ella se incorporó y colocó ambas manos alrededor de Gohan para atraerlo y tocar su cabello; ese cabello que hace mucho quería tocar.

Un calor agobiante los inundó cuando volvieron a retomar lo que habían pausado. Los besos lujuriosos fueron más intensos, que ahogaban gemidos entre ellos.

Se desconectaron del mundo, de las preocupaciones, del dolor y solo quedó el amor y placer.

Videl gimió fuerte cuando sintió la grandeza de Gohan golpear contra su zona pélvica y arqueó la espalda al estímulo. Gohan volvió a bajar por su pecho hasta llegar a su pelvis y saboreó de ella. Videl se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar de placer y arqueó la espalda todo lo que pudo.

* * *

**_..._**

* * *

_«—Esto es vergonzoso, Videl. ¡Lo lamento! No sé qué me pasó. De pronto no sé…_

_Videl se incorporó, agitada. También confundida._

—_Ya, tranquilo Gohan —lo tranquilizó, con toda la ternura y amor que le tenía—. Yo también no me reconozco desde que empezamos con esto—sus mejillas (todo su rostro) se pintó del rojo más fuerte—… del sexo._

_Se golpeó las mejillas como si con esa acción despertaría de aquel ensueño._

—_Te dije que no probemos eso del sexo oral…—mencionó de manera infantil él._

_Videl cerró los ojos con fuerza y casi gritó:_

—_Lo he disfrutado_

_Gohan no podía enrojecer más de lo que estaba, pero se quedó perplejo. _

—_¿En serio? —preguntó muy inseguro._

_Videl abrió los ojos, y con un esfuerzo abismal lo miró a los ojos:_

—_Lo he disfrutado…Tú eres muy bueno, Gohan. Bueno, no puedo comparar porque tú sabes que eres mi primera pareja... —Golpeó de nuevo sus mejillas para bajar su timidez. —El punto es que me gustó, no quieras saber más. _

_Gohan se quedó pensando, y Videl con el rostro (avergonzada) mirando a otro lado mientras no sea Gohan. _

—_Hueles muy delicioso, Videl —comentó inocente._

_(Como a vainilla, menta o chocolate. Una combinación...No sé. Estoy confundido)._

—_¡Ya cállate y no digas esas cosas!_

_Gohan se disculpó asustado con mil gestos por doquier. Mil "lo siento", "no te enojes", etc,_

—_Te amo._

_Gohan se calló ante lo que salió de los labios de Videl y observó la belleza de ella aún desnuda. Eran primerizos en todo, y eso era precioso: inolvidable. Tal vez con el tiempo no tendrían tanta timidez de decirse lo que sentían sin tapujos_

_»._

* * *

**...**

* * *

—Vi…del, no…creo que pueda aguantar más.

Ella lo besó para darle su aprobación. Gohan la inundó de él. Y terminaron agotados: uno al costado del otro.

—¿Así que mi olor te enloquece, no, Gohan? —comentó con mordacidad.

—Videl — se quejó cual niño (que ya no era) — No digas cosas vergonzosas ahora…

Entre risillas llenas de júbilo de parte de Videl, ambos pensaron a que algunas cosas no cambiarían.

* * *

**...**

**...FIN...**

**...**

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Primero, agradezco a la página por la invitación. Al principio me creí loca por inscribirme sabiendo que el lemon me daba mucho pudor y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Estaba dentro, y no podía salir (7u7) del concurso. Así que metí a leer muchas cosas puercas (okno, pero sí eróticas).

Segundo, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a Pame, Mauricio y Vero. Ellos estuvieron ahí recordándome que podía hacerlo a pesar de mi negatividad . Gracias por confiar en mí, chicos: los adoro. Pame siempre siendo mi musa tanto con la escritura como en la vida (te amo).

Bueno,me habían tocado Gohan y Videl de GT. Videl de GT me encanta, pero tenía que hacer LEMON con ella. Y yo como: "Lo siento, señora, la trataré con amor, lo juro". xD. Pero acabando con las bromas, me encantó la experiencia. Siento que aprendí mucho, me siento más segura de hacer más lemons y siento que este es un punto de partida para salir de mi zona de confort.

Realmente admiro mucho a los que escriben a esta parejita, yo los escribo muy poco por la misma razón que me lleva trabajo para que me sienta contenta con el final. Son la primera pareja de Dragón Ball que me gustó, así que mucho amor para ellos.

Estoy feliz por publicarlo (algo tímida), pero feliz. Espero que les guste. Le puse mucho amor y esfuerzo.

¡Besos, miles!


End file.
